Une soirée qui tourne au cauchemar
by Fic-Yaoi-Naruto
Summary: Deux personnes , Une soirée , un drame


**POV Naruto **

J'était Heureux , le plus heureux du monde avec La personne que j'aime et entouré de mes amis.

Maintenant je suis déprimé et triste…Comment t'oublier…Je ne peut pas tenir ma promesse…C'est trop douloureux…Je meurt petit a petit…Je m'autodétruit…Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours…Sasuke…J'aimerai te rejoindre mon ange..Laisse moi partir avec toi…Ta phrase me tue..Encore…A chaque fois que j'y pense…Mes « rêves »…Je te revoit me parler…Et cette phrase.. « Vie ta vie en pensant a moi…Naruto… »

**Fin POV Naruto**

_Flash Back _

_POV Normal _

_Dans un appartement sans lumière deux homme venait de rentrer , leurs lèvres sellé l'une a l'autre. L'un avait les cheveux comme la nuit , on les distingué difficilement de la nuit , l'autre avait des cheveux blond. Tout en s'embrassant il avancer dans l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment leurs lèvres se espérerez pour que les deux hommes reprenne leurs souffles , il se souriait , le blond marchait vers le mur pour ouvrir la lumière mais rien ne se passe , l'interrupteur tourner dans un sens ou un autre de ramener pas de lumière , dans toute les pièces se passa le même manège , sans vraiment comprendre le blond ce tourna en direction du brun qui le regardait un avec un visage terrifier , le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amour avait cette tète. En s'approchant il vit une lame argent sous la gorge du brun , celui-ci immobile , terrifier. Un homme se tenait derrière le brun , serrant un peu plus la lame sous la gorge de celui-ci. _

_- Naruto…Ce fut la seul chose qu'arriva a prononcé le brun._

_Le blond s'avança d'un pas mais recula bien vite en voyant la lame se serrai un peu plus contre la peau du brun._

_- Recule Naruto , Dit l'homme poster derrière le brun._

_- Que voulez-vous ? , Osa demander Naruto._

_- Sa vie _

_Naruto blêmit a son tour terrifier , l'homme avança un peu plus pour que son visage soit éclairait par la lune. L'homme était un peu plus grand que le brun , un peu plus musclait aussi , mais il avait les yeux et les cheveux en commun , ce même regard noir , leurs iris était identique._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda dans un murmure Naruto _

_- Je suis son frère , dit l'homme _

_Le brun prit une couleur encore plus pale que d'habitude en entendant les paroles de son frère qui normalement était en prison. _

_- Sasuke , Je vais te prendre ta vie , murmura joyeusement son frère a l'oreille du brun. _

_- Nan lui faite pas de mal ! ,Cria Naruto prit par la panique._

_Les paroles de Naruto eu pour l'effet de provoquer un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du frère a Sasuke._

_Naruto s'approcha doucement des deux brun. _

_- Itachi…Ne lui fait rien..Je tant supplie.. , murmura Sasuke en voyant le blond s'approcher d'eux._

_- Vient par ici Naruto , dit Itachi en reculant en direction d'un radiateur. Assit-toi ._

_Le blond s'exécuta en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux frères. Itachi et Sasuke était debout devant le blond , Sasuke tremblé quand son frère murmura une phrase que Naruto n'avait pas put entendre. _

_Itachi se recula de deux ou trois pas emmenant son petit frère avec lui. Itachi fit agenouiller Sasuke devant lui , face au blond qui avait peur , peur pour Sasuke. Itachi pointa la lame du couteau sur la nuque du jeune brun qui frémit au petit contact. _

_Sur le visage de Sasuke marqué par la peur , pas la peur de mourir par la peur de son frére n'attaque Naruto. _

_- Ne le tue pas…, Murmura Sasuke _

_- Je ne le tuerai pas , murmura a son tour Itachi _

_Le blond les regardas , il tremblé et les larmes commençais a lui montait au yeux en voyant le couteau se déplacé au niveau du ventre de Sasuke. D'un coup vif Itachi transperça le ventre de son frère , sous les hurlements de douleur de Sasuke qui cracha du sang. Itachi le regarda sans avoir aucun remord , il souriait même. Naruto se leva en courant vers le brun , au même moment Itachi redonnant un coup dans le ventre de Sasuke , le fessant s'écroulait a terre. Itachi regarda arrivait Naruto en se reculant un peu. _

_Naruto prit Sasuke dans ces bras , le blond pleurait en essayant d'empêchait le sang de coulai. Le brun le regardai. Il lui souriait._

_- Sasuke reste avec moi , dit Naruto en regardant le brun qui commençais a fermez les yeux._

_- Naruto…Je t'aime…, Dit Sasuke d'une voix à peine audible._

_- Sasuke s'il te plait me laisse pas._

_- Naruto…S'il te plait…Promet-moi..Promet-moi…De vivre..Vivre ta vie…En pensant a moi.._

_- Ma vie c'est avec toi que je veut la vivre , alors me laisse pas tomber , ne par pas ! _

_- S'il te plait…Em..Embrasse-moi…Une dernière fois.._

_Naruto pleurai , ces larmes coulais sur le visage du brun. Sasuke leva sa main pour caresser la joue du blond qui pleurai , il murmura un «S'il te plait ».Le blond le regarda et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du brun , l'embrassant tendrement. Après cette échange le brun souriais a Naruto et ferma doucement les yeux en prononçait « Je t'aime Naruto.. » _

_Le blond garda Sasuke dans ces bras en pleurant et en hurlant sa peine._

_Dans l'ombre Itachi les regardais toujours en s'approchant du blond a pas de loup. Debout devant le blond qui pleurait toujours , il le regardait. Le blond leva les yeux sur celui qui avait tuer son brun._

_-TUEZ-MOI MAINTENANT ! , Hurla Naruto _

_-Nan , j'ai promis de te laissait en vie _

_Itachi s'agenouilla devant le corps inanimé du brun et ressortit son couteau en se le plantant dans le cœur. Sous les yeux du blond Itachi c'était tuer, Naruto ne fit rien pour l'aider, pas après ce qu'il avait fait a Sasuke._

_1 Semaine plus tard avait eu lieu l'enterrement de Sasuke. Naruto était debout devant la pierre tombale où il était écrit _

_« Sasuke Uchiwa _

_17.09.1992_

_21.12.2011 »_

_Naruto regarda pendant plus de deux Heure la pierre de son amant. Ce jour la même le ciel pleurait sous Naruto. Après un moment il sortit du cimetière , allant dans un hotel qui devait avoir cinq étage._

_Il monta sur le toit , se mettant sur le rebord qui le séparé du vide. _

_Fin flash Back _

Il s'avançait un peu plus du vide.

- Je pense a toi Sasuke. Oui car te vais te rejoindre maintenant.

Sur ces mots le blond sauta du toit de l'immeuble , s'écrasant sur le trottoir , il ferma les yeux ce laissant berçais par ce qui semblait être la mort.

Le blond avait rejoins son brun car pour eux même la mort n'est pas un obstacle_ . _

**_Fin _**


End file.
